


无题（哑巴梗，pwp，私设车）

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar (1996 London cast)
Genre: M/M, 哑巴梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: ooc预警/真人预警/私设预警/乙女预警文中有借梗*说着是哑巴，但应该算是心理因素导致的暂时失语症（也许有后续？）





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

他下面的小嘴敏感地紧夹着你的手指，诱使你的手指继续深入搅动。

他侧着脸小声啜泣着，溢出软弱的呻吟。

你增加手指的数目，更加用力地扩张着，里面的液体也被搅动着发出响亮的水声。

你满意地听到他泄出的难耐喘息，向里推挤揉按着紧致的内壁。

他开始哭起来了，口中不住地娇喘，在情欲的迫使下扭动身体磨蹭着床单。修长的双腿小幅度地挣扎着——他不会反抗你，向来不会。自从你把他带回家那天起就不会。

那天你看到他在街边卖花，头发轻轻挽着，一身廉价朴素的白衣，双眼闪烁动人，手里成色极好的鲜花衬得他更漂亮，圣洁美丽的姑娘模样。

你想，他肯定是靠漂亮脸蛋卖完那些花的。

深巷的流氓抢走他的钱，把花砸在地上，他慌乱的叫喊声破碎失常，想要反抗却被几个男人按住恶意地撕破了衣裳。

“哑巴！卖身去吧！”

哑巴。

这两个字在你心里一刺，他靠墙静静站着，发丝垂落，睫毛低垂，迟迟没有去捡那些花。

你走上前，替他挽起头发，问他要不要和你走，你带他回家。

他惊异地抬头望着你，微微泛红的眼里是不解与感激。

「谢谢。」

站在你家门口，他第一次比划这句最常给你的话。他朝你笑了。

也是在家门口，你今天看到了他对别人笑靥如花的样子。

你拉起他进了家门就摔在床上，衬衫被你撕破。

他发丝凌乱，满含泪水，拼命摇着头，打着手语想要和你解释的双手却被你束缚。

“乖，你的清白，用行动来证明吧。”

他早就被你操熟了，不用怎么扩张里头就会自己分泌液体。过多的液体从你手指的缝隙溢出，流进他的股沟。

你接住那些液体往他的下体上抹，他惊叫着，身体敏感地颤抖。

你握着他的阴茎揉搓让它高高抬头，围绕着冠状沟不断抚弄，时不时用指甲刮过铃口，他很快就在你手里射了出来。

你喜欢听他高潮的声音，那就像是特效催情药。

你掏出自己早就硬了的阴茎放到他嘴边，他眨眨眼顺从地含了进去。

突然被温暖包裹的感觉让你舒服极了，平常你会温柔地让他一点点吃进你的阴茎，但你今天太嫉妒了。

你不允许那样的笑容分给别人。

要再深一点，再多一点，他只能是你的。

你用手梳了梳他漂亮的头发，调整了一下抓住他头发的力度——你还是没法对他过于粗暴，然后托住他的后脑便开始在他的口腔里不断抽插。

他呛咳了一声，然后努力适应你的节奏。你用手抚上他的脸颊，感受着你在他嘴里的进出。

他随着你抽插的间隙尽力吸气呻吟的声音很美妙，他湿热的口腔包裹住你粗大的阴茎不断摩擦，水声越来越大，房间里充斥着你和他的喘息呻吟，以及你每一次插入抽出时他努力吮吸吞咽的声音——那更像是在讨好你。

由于缺氧他的眼里泛起水光，漂亮的双唇紧贴着你的阴茎。你爱惜地抚摸过他的唇边，然后拔了出来，带出啵的水声。

他张嘴大口喘息着，你欣赏着这美景，总也看不够。

小哑巴有着极其漂亮的身体，他哪哪儿都漂亮得不行。你亲吻着他好看的指节——曾经有着鲜花气息的手指染上了油烟味——这是为你。

你顺着他的手臂吻过去，对那饱满的线条感叹不已。

“有时候我看着你穿着我买的衬衫，袖子挽起露出手臂的样子，我都能硬起来。”

你吻到他的脖颈，在他耳垂啃咬。他羞怯地退缩，身子酥软下来，软软地呻吟不止，温热气息撒在你的耳边。

你一路向下含住他的一边乳头，一手在他小腹抚摸，撩拨情欲。

他早就昂首的阴茎涨得他难受，可他只能等着你的爱抚。

他不得触碰的欲望久久得不到释放，难受地扭着身子，哭着向你投去请求。他实在太想要你操他了。

你抱着他把阴茎抵到他的会阴，舔掉他从漂亮眼角落下的眼泪。前端抵上空虚的后穴，软肉贪婪地一点点吞进你的阴茎，你爽得哼声，握着他的腰一下到底。

他昂首发出长长一声满足的喟叹，本能地挺起身子，暴露着所有的脆弱。

你忍不住了。

你搂住他粗暴大力地操干着，抓住他的腿环上你的腰，把他所有破碎的呻吟一一吞下。

猛冲带来的疼痛和碾过敏感点的快感充斥着他，他只能哭泣着，在你插入时放松、在你抽出时收紧后穴——你就是这样教他如何取悦你的。

天啊，他是多乖巧的孩子。你忍不住怜惜他了。

你解开了他的双手让他搂着你的脖子，然后大发慈悲地瞄准他的敏感点用力进攻。

他不断大声地哭叫着，双手无力地扣着你的背，双腿紧张地夹紧却又在每次抽动时将你的阴茎吃得更深。

灭顶的快感流过他的全身，他极其敏感地又射了，柔美的呻吟惊喘几乎让你发疯。湿滑滚烫的软肉用力地收缩吮吸着你，液体不断从交合处迸溅出来，小嘴深知你喜好地一张一合。

你恶意地用手抚摸上他被你插得外翻的粉色肉壁，敏感的后穴立即条件反射地收缩，在你再次插入时无法放松，便增加了插入时的难耐与痛苦。

他哭叫着摇头，在疼痛与绝顶快感的刺激下与几乎要脱力，整个人都软在你怀里。

你舒服得头皮发麻，近乎疯狂地吻他，把他紧紧箍在怀里操着他的敏感点。他哭得几近沙哑，被你再次操射的时候后穴猛地骤缩也让你忍不过到了高潮。

被粗暴操了整晚的肉穴还未合拢，里头的肠液和你的精液慢慢流出到床单上。

他又陷入了高潮后的暂时昏迷，一如被你开苞的那天晚上。

漂亮的小哑巴哭喊着被你操昏过去，醒来微微笑着给你写下他的名字。

你轻吻了他的发顶，给他盖上被子。

你该帮他清理的，但你又决定让那成为明早的前戏了。


	2. 后续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依旧没有beta（是心理因素导致的失语症，还是单纯没有说话呢？

他总是比你醒得早。

这让你睁眼看到他安静的睡颜时有些意外。睫毛随着呼吸微微颤动，似乎比平时的样子更加脆弱，如同温柔的潮汐。

你用手指旋着他的发丝，回想他昨夜的动人。

无波的水面被雨水撩拨起无尽的涟漪，原本清冽的湖逐渐融化升温成一江涌动的旖旎春水，触动心底的圈圈波纹皆因你而起。

你想起他绵长难耐的喘息——那是你最爱的部分，抑制不住的哭喊，搂住你脖子时留在你耳边的呜咽，以及被你操到脱力支撑不住瘫在你怀里的小声啜泣。

多美的声音，若他能动情歌唱该有多令人迷醉，你想。

他带着困意睁开了眼，显然被你弄醒了。他静静看了你一会儿，然后有些困难地缓缓起身走向卫生间，又在门口停住了。

他眼里含着笑意似的，一丝不挂地站在那儿，不紧不慢地给你打手语。

「帮我。」

再明显不过的暗示，多么纯粹的勾引。

你昨晚留在他身体里的精液此刻顺着大腿流下来，部分滴在了地板上。

他应该被你折腾得身上酸痛没办法自己清理了，帮他解决是身为一个好情人应负的责任。

你起身跟着背影进了卫生间，看见他正在给浴缸放着水，就示意他过来。

 

 

他听你的话坐在了洗手台上，你屈膝用手握住了他的阴茎含进嘴里，他吓得惊叫一声，臀部往后缩了缩。

你极富技巧地舔弄吸吮着他最敏感的部分，唇舌绕着冠状沟不断绕圈，舌尖时不时抵在小孔打转，刺激得他哭叫出声。

他弓起背，双腿不自觉地夹蹭在你耳侧，脚跟轻轻地落在你的脊背，随着你的动作而不时收紧肌肉。

你用手绕到他背后，抚上他后穴的瞬间他颤抖了一下，任由你的手指一根根侵入。

敏感的穴口收缩吮吸着你，淌出你昨晚射在里面的精液，由于他体温的关系还温热着呢。

你含住他的柱身，舌苔不断摩擦着敏感的表面。你能感到他的阴茎在你前后的动作下兴奋地抽动。

也许是因为你前后夹击的动作过于撩拨，他性感的呻吟逐渐溢出，声音里开始带着委屈了。

他爽得快受不了了，又不敢做大动作伤到你，只能把手放到你脑后无力地承受，两腿一点点夹紧。

他很快就射在了你嘴里，你吐出来用手接着，让他转身趴在台上，手接着向后穴探去。

昨夜被操到凌晨的后穴不需要怎么扩张就紧紧夹着你的手指了，精液和肠液混杂着发出粘腻的水声，随着穴口的一张一合，你的和他的精液慢慢流到大理石台上沾到他挺翘的屁股上。

他靠在你耳边喘息呻吟，你手上故意一次次按揉过他的前列腺，熟练地朝着他每一个敏感点包含爱意地挑逗。

他搂过你的脖子扬首长长地啜泣——该死的，他知道你爱这个。

然而湿热的小嘴逐渐不满足于手指的玩弄了。敏感的内壁被你揉得又麻又痒，你控制着指节攻击敏感点的力度，不足以让他攀上巅峰却将他持续禁锢在无止尽的激烈快感中。

他哭叫着吻上你的唇角，恳求你快些进入，抚弄你阴茎的两手被你制止，又不能在你面前自慰只得作罢——没有你的允许他是不可以碰自己的。

你转身拿了自己的领带捆住了他的根部，抚上他滚烫下体的时候听到他难受地闷哼。你一般是不会这么玩儿的，他不免有些紧张。

后穴的折磨从未停下，一波接一波的酥痒快感传遍全身，几乎就要达到顶峰却不得释放。

 

 

软肉贪婪地吮吸摩擦着你的手指，试图获得更多快感。纤细的手指填不满后穴的欲望，反倒将空虚感加重更加难耐。

他难受地扭动身体往你身上蹭过去，扑了空时委屈地呜咽。

他忍不住了，渴望你快狠狠操他，替他淌水的小穴解解痒。但你不是那样想的。

当你把假阳具塞到那微微红肿的穴口时，括约肌便饥渴难耐地咬上去，收缩吞咽着，你甚至看到充满弹性的穴口溢出一圈水渍。

你索性用力把整根塞了进去，被突然填满的快感肆虐过他的全身，前端却仍然只能滴出几滴液体。

你打开了假阳具的震动开关，听他仰头发出又软又长的哭泣。

被情欲烧的迷迷糊糊的大脑几乎无法思考，愈发急促的呼吸与娇喘洒在你耳边，迷茫的双眼饱含着欲望与无助。

他修长的身子软得一塌糊涂，痛苦地扭腰提臀想要逃离，却在每次脱力坐回去时将假阳具撞入更深。

震动一点点蔓延全身，提供着巨大快感的同时，以极低的效率缓解着麻痒，下身的胀痛却一直提醒着他留有一线理智。

黑发被汗水乖顺地留在两颊，精致的眼角被不断流出的泪水润得泛红，唇边由于意识的空白流下银丝。

他几乎把你教给他的床上技巧都给忘光了，只知道胡乱地吻你，无助的双手揉捏上自己的乳头，想要解开下身的禁锢又被你制止。

你抚上他柔软的脖颈，啃咬上他诱人的喉结，感受他的哽咽。

“你知道，我不相信你真的不能说话。”

随后而来的一声呻吟转而急促，兴许是被你的要求触得心里一惊。

他艰难地思考着你话里的含义，抬眸对上你的眼神时，水汽下的惊异更显得无辜。

“你能念出自己的名字吗，Steve？”

听到你的要求他松了口气，他差点开始思考那些羞耻求操的话怎么发音了，但同时他也紧张起来。

很久没有正常使用声带给他带来一定程度的压力。

你尽力温柔地安抚着他的全身，吻落在每一片柔软的肌肤。

他犹豫着，似是怕发出破碎的音节。

不能说话的情况有很多种，但你确定你的男孩不是生来就不能说话的。

 

 

卖花的少年举手投足都十分得体，温和的性子只有在床上才会溃不成军。

残疾学校无一能查到他的名字，那双巧手却不仅能准确流畅地弹奏乐曲，还能让你爽得头皮发麻。

你的男孩不可能是个真正的小哑巴，从他音节丰富优美的叫床声就能看出来。

他不过是不愿开口。

湿热的吻将体内燃烧已久的欲火引出体表，你一手抚摩着他的后颈，一手从后面伸进他的臀瓣抽动道具，故意抵着他的敏感点传去震动。

他靠在你耳边呼吸，温热气息让你想起他把头发挽起时露出白皙的脖颈，你的阴茎涨得更疼了。

你贴近他颤抖的身躯，在他耳旁以缓慢的速度低声念着他的名字。

“…Steve……Steve……”

他在情欲的烧燎下茫然地遵循本能，跟着你的引导学着你的发音振动声带。

“…呜…St……哈啊……”  
“…对…Steve……”  
“…St…Ste……呜啊…”  
“…快了，Steve……”  
“…Ste……Steve…呜啊啊啊……！”

你满意地抽出按摩棒，解开领带的瞬间可怜的小家伙连射了好几次，恍着神趴在你身上休息。

下一秒你硬得生疼的阴茎就抵上他的穴口，显然滚烫的温度让他缩了一下。

他低头看了看你们被他的精液沾染的腹部，舔舔唇便提臀主动吃进你的阴茎。

被打开的蜜穴湿滑得要命，你毫不费力地进入到底，脑子里还在为他刚才软糯的声音而疯狂。

也许是没掌握好声带的使用或者带有哭喘着的因素，那声Steve的发音更像Stevie，你更倾向于这是床上问题带来的。

你比那假阳具大一圈的阴茎狠狠地在他体内冲撞，穴口挤出更多液体，随着你的不断挺进，沾满他充满弹性的臀尖。

止不住的泪水弄湿他的脸颊，他堪堪挂在你腰上的腿都几乎没有力气了。

肌肉酸胀的无力感，在席卷而来的快感前不值一提。

每一次碰撞，下身快感都攀上脊柱直达头顶，爽得他尖叫哭喊。

与本人意愿相反，他仍在流水的小嘴孜孜不倦地吞吐着你的阴茎，在每次你退出又顶入更深时，滚烫的内壁都紧咬上来，穴口溢出一圈一圈水渍覆盖过你进入他体内的部分。

他实在是太棒了，你想。

你差不多快要到了，而你非常确定他刚在你耳边软软地叫了你的名字。

你欣喜若狂，更加用力地捅入深处，逼出他的更多话语。

“…呜…啊啊啊啊不…！啊……！”

他在你之前干性高潮了，他累坏了，任由你亲吻摆弄。

你射进深处时，他在你怀里轻轻哆嗦了一下，乖巧的埋首在你的颈窝。

 

 

你把他抱进浴缸里温柔地清洗，就水擦去他的泪痕。你连续冲洗完，扣着衬衫扣子到他面前，揉揉他湿漉漉的头发，亲吻了他的眼角。

舒适的晨间运动后，你该去处理一些工作上的事情。

他忽然拉住了你的手，甜甜地笑着看向你，阳光映在他还挂着水珠的脸颊上，眸子闪烁动人。

他拉你手示意你靠近，然后在你耳边很慢很慢地开口：

“我会一直想你的。”

纯净温柔的声音随着温热鼻息留在你耳边，你感觉自己又要硬了。

你紧紧地将他搂在怀里，奇妙的联结感在你们两人之间绽放。他也开心地回抱你，这让你的衬衫湿了一部分，但你并不在乎，因为此刻心照不宣的愉悦感实在是太值得了。

出门的途中你回想他的话，怀疑起他控制声带的熟练度。

你的男孩说不定是故意撩拨你的，倒过来想想，反倒是你被他吃的死死的。

当他突然有一天出现在你工作的酒吧驻唱时，挑逗的眼神直勾勾盯上你，他的声音透过音响传出显得异常深情动人。

歌曲结束后你二话不说就冲了上去，得逞的小混蛋笑着被你抱着腿扛进了杂物间操到求饶。

 

 

不过，那都是后话了。

他现在应该像只安静的小猫儿一样靠在浴缸边，赤裸的胸膛上是你留下的吻痕。

路还长。


End file.
